a smile
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: my first entry for the ay Man fandom. Hope it is allright - ' - it's about Lavi trying to think of a way to see Kanda smile


The Emperor of the Austrian-Hungarian monarchy had asked especially for them to take care of a quite delicate case. Together with Allen, Lenalee and Kanda they had to investigate about the where-abouts of the crown-prince. Sadly they had found out, he had turned into an Akuma after the suicide of his lover. So once they had managed to defeat this very strong Akuma in a well-organized teamwork, the four of them are still stranded in Vienna. Right now he lays awake in the room he shares with Kanda and Allen and gazes at the ceiling. ,The public doesn't even know at all what really happened' is going through his mind right now, sighs shortly and he gazes now over to the bed, where the silent samurai is sleeping right now.

Watching him for a while a short smile appears on his lips, then another sigh escapes his lips. He really doesn't know at all how to reach out to him. One honest smile would be enough for him to see on Kandas face. But it seems to be a very difficult task in the first place. Without making a sound at all he stand now up, stretches a bit and he decides to go on a walk since he isn't able to fall asleep at all. Maybe the night air will help him to come up with a good idea how make the impossible possible.

************

Since the train is leaving at the evening, there is still some time left to spend within this wonderful city. The only one obviously annoyed is as usual Kanda. But he has a plan, a very good one indeed. If this isn't working out, then he doesn't know at all how to convey his bond towards the silent samurai. „I know, where we can go" is he stating right now, smiling as always and actually he's surprised as even Kanda is coming along. ,So far, so good' is he thinking right now and he grins as Allen asks him right now where they are heading. „A special surprise" is all he says right now while leading his friends over to the grounds used to be the gardens for the royal family of Austria.

Not far away from the entrance to the zoo, he leads them to an area surrounded with a stone wall and luckily for them they are allowed to enter due to the fact, they had helped out to investigate about the sudden disappearance of the crown prince. Even for him this is quite stunning to watch the trees here being fully blossomed. He had never seen such trees before. „This is quite beautiful" is Lenalee stating right now as he has silently to admit nothing at all can top this view. With a nod he has his gaze resting on these trees as he feels now a hand on his shoulder and as he turns around he looks right into dark-grey eyes.

„You're always up for a surprise, Baka-Usagi" is he hearing Kanda saying to him and for a moment he has to blink. Is he imagining things or is Kanda really smiling? He looks again and yes, there is a smile on Kandas face as the samurai walks over to one of the trees, a hand resting on the trunk. „I never expected at all to find cherry blossoms within this city" is Kanda now saying and it is only right now he notices, Allen and Lenalee have moved on to get a look around within this special garden.

„You're always so serious, Yuu-chan, that's why I thought..." is he starting to say right now towards Kanda, avoiding to gaze directly at the samurai since a slight rose dust appears on his cheeks. Maybe if Lenalee or even Allen were still around the entire situation wouldn't feel so awkward for him right now. „Sometimes you tend to overthink things" is Kandas response towards him and he feels his heart beat increasing as he slowly walks over to the silent samurai. A short nod is all he's able to give as an answer as Kanda sit down in the grass, leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree and he sits now right next to him blushing now a bit more. Right now he decides to gaze into the cloudless sky above them in order to avoid Kanda noticing the rose dust on his own cheeks.

But at least he's able to share such a moment with him after all. Closing his eye, he also leans against the tree with a smile on his lips as he feels some sort of weight on his shoulder. Right now he blushes even more as he opens his eye and sees the serene expression on Kandas face while the samurais head rests on his shoulder. Some of the cherry blossoms float now down on them and carefully he brushes them now out of Kandas hair while he's gazing at him. Maybe he's really over-thinking a thing or two, but if this is helping him to reach out, then he's going to bet on his own luck being able to see Kanda not as the grumpy, closed-up man he usually is. ,At least, I got to see you smile' is he thinking right now while closing his eye again and his own head slightly resting at Kandas head.


End file.
